¿Por siempre mía?
by Khyuuga.DN
Summary: Naruto es otaku, Hinata lo es en secreto ¿que pasaría si Naruto supiera su secreto? ¿que cosas le Haria hacer a hinata por guardarlo?... sépanlo acá
1. Secreto Descubierto

Hola... bueno vuelvo a escribir ahora que termine con la escuela Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto _-Pensamientos__-_ -diálogos-

-HEY SHIKAMARU- gritaba un rubio con ojos azules corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela Konoha.

-¿y ahora que quieres Naruto?- preguntaba molesto Shikamaru al ver a su amigo acercarse con lo que parecían 2 papeles en su mano.

-Mira lo que conseguí- dijo Naruto plantándose enfrente de Shikamaru y poniéndole en la cara 2 boletos.

-Oye... Naruto ya te dije que no me interesan esas inútiles convenciones- decía sin ganas Shikamaru -Ademas, a mi no me gusta ir a esas cosas porque no te buscas a alguien mas- y sin mas dejo a Naruto solo en medio del pasillo.

Desde lejos una chica con cabello azul oscuro observaba la escena interesada -_como es que consiguió esos boletos, se supone que están agotados-_ pensaba

-HINATA – gritaba un chica detrás de ella -¿porque no me contestas? - decía haciendo pucherito

-Oh, lo lamento Sakura-san ¿que sucede? - decía ella tranquilamente

-Oye acaso... ¿tu estabas mirando un chico?- dijo picaramente Sakura ya que ella sabia muy bien que su amiga mas allá de ser una de las chicas mas populares no estaba interesada en ningún chico, lo cual le molestaba

-Que no deja ya de decir tonterías- dijo roja Hinata

-y entonces, ¿Que estabas viendo escondida tras esa columna?-

-yo... etto... - Hinata comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa -_no, no puedo decirle la verdad, __AYUDA- _gritaba Hinata para si misma

-¡CUIDADO APARTENSE!- gritaba Naruto corriendo por los pasillos hasta que sintió que había chocado con alguien pero al abrir los ojos -_Genial, la ultima persona con la que me gustaría encontrarme_-

-¿¡Hey porque no te fijas por donde caminas!-dijo Hinata al ver a ese chico sobre ella –_ lo ultimo que me faltaba, que este idiota me caiga encima-_

-Oh disculpe, "HIME" no quise molestarla- dijo irónicamente Naruto levantándose

-Idiota, si me vuelves a llamar hime te juro que...-

-¿Que harás HIME?- dijo Naruto resaltando la ultima palabra

-Te las veras conmigo Namikaze- dijo Kiba apareciendo de atrás y abrazando a Hinata

-Huy el novio salio a su defensa, que típico, ¿¡Crees que te tengo miedo cara de perro- dijo Naruto

-Deberías idiota no vuelvas a gritarle a Hinata o te romperé la cara-

Naruto ya no resistía estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre es chico cuando...

-Naruto, ya dejalo vayámonos, no tiene sentido seguir peleando con este- dijo Sasuke saliendo de detrás de algunas chicas

-Oh miren pero si es Sasuke-kun, y pensar que te fuiste de nuestro grupo para juntarte con un tarado como este- se burlo Kiba divertido

Eso fue algo que Sasuke no soporto tomo a Kiba del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto contra una pared -Mira si me fui de su estúpido grupo fue para ya no aguantarte a ti, y que eso te quede bien claro- entonces Sasuke lo soltó y Kiba no pudo decir palabra alguna

-Vayámonos Sasuke- dijo Naruto -Solo es un pobre idiota-

-Mira quien habla de pobres, no soy yo el que se crió sin padres ni dinero- Ante ese comentario todos miraron a Naruto el cual ya no soporto y lanzo un puño a la cara de kiba dejándolo a este inconsciente en el suelo

Sin mas Naruto y Sasuke se fueron recibiendo las miradas de absolutamente todos los que estaban ahí, pero Naruto no noto que se le había caído uno de los boletos, pero, un chica lo vio y lo recogió al instante, sin que nadie lo notara

-_no puedo creerlo conseguí un boleto_- dijo

En la casa de Sasuke se encontraban Naruto y él comiendo ramen en el sillón mientras miraban "Death Note"... siempre que miraban Anime terminaban discutiendo ya que tenian gustos completamente diferentes

-¡Light es el mejor!- dijo Sasuke -Simplemente todos sus planes son perfectos-

-Olvidalo L es mucho mejor... no por nada es el mejor detective del mundo- dijo Naruto -seguro lograra atrapar a Light, el solo se necesita a si mismo, en cambio Light siempre esta usando a misa-

-pueden dejar de hablar de esas estupideces de una buena vez- dijo Itachi entrando a la sala

-Por que no te largas y nos dejas en paz- dijo Sasuke despreciando a su hermano mayor

-Hmp- fue todo lo que Itachi dijo

-valla veo que ese monosílabo es hereditario- se burlo Naruto ya que Sasuke lo decía prácticamente todo el tiempo

-Hmp- dijeron al unisono los hermanos

-Ah, por cierto ¿Naruto te gusta como decoramos la sala?- dijo Itachi alardeando

La sala estaba realmente muy lujosa tenia un piso de alfombras negra y las paredes blancas con tres grandes ventanales del lado derecho que iluminaban todo el lugar, un sillón negro con almohadones blancos y en frente había un gran plasma con una play station 3 sobre un mesita, a un lado había un escritorio con una notebook y un gran micro-componente con cientos de CDs a un lado, luego tenían una wii que según ello no se usaba pero a Naruto le encantaba jugar con ella, poseían un bar con un dispenser para todo tipo de gaseosas, realmente la casa de Sasuke era muy lujosa y no podía esperarse menos de una de las 2 familias mas ricas, ya que los Uchiha junto con los Hyuuga se disputaban el primer puesto.

-Si esta muy lindo pero recuerda lo que te dije, no vendrían mal algunos posters- dijo Naruto animado - piénsalo -

-Definitivamente no- dijo Itachi con indiferencia

-Oye Naruto, mejor vamonos aquí ya hay intrusos- dijo Sasuke llevando a Naruto a su habitación para continuar discutiendo

La habitación de Sasuke era igual de lujosa también con piso de alfombra como el living solo que este color azul, un plasta en frente da la cama contra una pared, debajo otra play station 3, un radio-grabador y un escritorio con una netbook, luego tenia un armario también color azul del mismo tono que la alfombra, toda la pared estaba decorada con posters lo cual fue idea de Naruto millones de posters de diferentes series y bandas, un librero con toneladas de mangas entre ellos, Bleach, Bakuman, Death Note, etc. pero lo que a Naruto mas le llamo la atención fue una foto de Sakura sobre el escritorio de Sasuke.

-¿La extrañas?- pregunto Naruto sintiéndose triste por su amigo

-si, pero ella decidió quedarse en su grupo, y dijo bien claro que si yo me juntaba con ustedes terminábamos- dijo Sasuke mirando la foto y recordando el momento

-¿No te arrepientes?- dijo Naruto

-Claro que no dobe- se burlo

-Teme- se burlo también Naruto pero pareció recordar algo -¡ah casi lo olvido tengo 2 boletos para el Anime-con!-

-De verdad... pero se supone que se agotaron- dijo Sasuke sorprendido -¿Como los conseguiste?... un momento... no los robaste ¿verdad?

-Tranquilo teme, esos días para mi ya terminaron- dijo recordando cuando tenia que robar para comer -miralos...- dijo buscando los boletos pero en su bolsillo solo tenia 1- un momento yo tenia 2 boletos porque ahora tengo solo 1-

-Se te debió haber caído cuando chocaste con Hinata-chan -dijo tranquilo Sasuke

-Esa niñata, que bronca me da seguro que es re consentida y le dan todos los lujos y todo- dijo Naruto sumamente molesto desde que tiene memoria que no le caía bien la princesita del clan Hyuuga

-Hmp- "dijo" Sasuke – _si supieras por todo lo que esa "princesita" tuvo que pasar y no creo que eso haya cambiado, seguro su padre sigue siendo el mismo de antes_-

-Podrías siquiera decir una palabra algo mas elaborada ¿no?- dijo Naruto molesto haciendo puchero

-No- se burlo Sasuke – Y no te preocupes por lo del boleto no podría ir de todas formas tendrás que ir tu solo-

-De acuerdo, descarto el hecho de que Shino quiera acompañarme así que mejor ir solo- bufó

Al día siguiente en la escuela Naruto estaba sumamente emocionado, ya que dentro de una semana terminarían las clases y al día siguiente seria su esperado encuentro y el tenia una entrada

-SIIIIIII- gritaba eufórico- No puedo creer que por fin podre ir a un encuentro-

-Calmate dobe es solo uno siempre se hacen- dijo Sasuke

-Si pero esta es la primera vez que consigo una entrada y encima este es el mas esperado de todos- seguía saltando de alegría

A unos metros de ellos un grupo se encontraba criticando la actitud del rubio

-Ese idiota me vengare por romperme la cara... que clase de estúpido querría ir a esos encuentros de mierda- dijo kiba

-p-pero Kiba-kun a mucha... a mucha gente le gusta ir a esos encuentros- dijo Hinata tímidamente -_no me imagino que diría si supieran que a mi me gustan_-

-Es simplemente una idiotez no vale la pena, no sirven para nada- dijo Kiba

-Sasuke-kun siempre iba a esas cosas- dijo Sakura recordando todas las veces que había ido con él – son realmente extraños cantan muchas canciones y hay muchísima gente disfrazada es realmente extraño, incluso mucha gente lleva katanas y se venden una especie de armas en esas cosas-

-Definitivamente no veo lo divertido a esas cosas, ¿tu que dices Sai?- dijo Kiba

-Las odio, son realmente malas no sirven para nada y ademas hay que pagar, me sorprende que Naruto pueda pagar la entrada a esas cosas- dijo Sai – tu que dices Hinata-chan-

-H-hai- balbuceo Hinata -_esos encuentros son lo mucho mejor de lo que creen_-

Naruto estaba en la cola para entrar estaba emocionado, ya que, era su primer encuentro anime pero se sentía algo solo ya que sus amigos no pudieron ir, fue un idiota al perder esa entrada igual en la cola comenzó a hablar con mucho gente y rápidamente se hizo algunos amigos, una vez adentro se asombro completamente había mas de 40 stands como mínimo, era fantástico casi como un sueño mas adelante estaba el patio de comidas en donde vendían ramen y otras deliciosas comidas japonesas que le fascinaban, luego estaba el escenario con todos los instrumentos en donde seria el concurso de karaoke. Observo un poco mas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡HAYA ESTA EL STAND DE CHIBI KOKORO!- grito Naruto y corrió abriéndose paso entre la gente hacia el stand – Ahí esta el muñeco... ¡LO QUIERO!- pero cuando lo tomo resulta que alguien también lo quería al ver hacia la persona se sorprendió que hacia ella ahí- ¿Hime? - cerro los ojos un segundo estaba convencido que ella no podía estar ahí pero cuando los abrió realmente ya no estaba -_estoy teniendo alucinaciones_-

Pago el muñeco y siguió recorriendo absolutamente todo en el concurso de karaoke canto todos los openings y endings de las series, luego se quedo hasta el final del concurso de trivias, en el cual respondió todas pero perdió en la final, luego le pareció volver a ver esa cabellera tan particular de la princesita de los Hyuuga, -_definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco_- pensaba después de eso nunca mas se la cruzó disfruto de absolutamente todo lo que había en ese encuentro

-Hey Naruto, ya sortearan una de las katanas de Bleach- Dijo Lee uno de los chicos con los que había, compartido la tarde con cabello tortuga negro un traje verde, el era incluso mas hiperactivo que él lo que le sorprendió muchísimo

-SIIII, yo quiero la de Rukia- dijo Tenten otra chica que estaba ahí con cabello marrón y unos "pompones" en la cabeza, esta vestía una campera blanca con bordes rojos y una sandalias haciendo juego, ella era mas tranquila en comparación con Lee – Que torpe fue Neji al no querer venir- dijo

-Dejalo no sirve que venga iba a esta criticando todas las cosas, o lamentándose de que a su prima le gusten estas convenciones y cosas como esas- dijo Lee

-Neji... ¿Cual es su apellido? - pregunto Naruto interesado mientras tomaba un sorbo de un jugo de uva que había comprado

-Hyuuga – dijo Lee lo que fue un gran erro ya que provocó que Naruto le escupiera todo lo que había tomado

-Genial lo que me faltaba mas Hyuugas- dijo Naruto con desprecio – Mejor vamos que ya empezara el sorteo- dijo esquivando el tema

-ATENCION... EL O LA GANADORA DE LA KATANA ES LA PERSONA CON EL NUMERO...- empezó a decir lentamente parado en el numero por lo que todos se pusieron nerviosos – EL NUMERO 56

-NOOOO... ¡YO TENÍA EL 55!- pego un alarido Naruto

-_Yo yo to gane no lo puedo creer... ¡GANE! _- pensaba una chica de ojos blancos que estaba delante del todo en la primera fila frente al escenario -¡YO, YO GANE!- grito y de repente todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, lo que provoco que se pusiera roja

-HEY... tenemos una ganadora- dijo el anfitrión -Sube preciosa- dijo a lo que Hinata se sonrojo aun mas pero aun así subió a recibir su premio – Dime tu nombre linda

-Hi-Hinata Hyuuga- dijo y gano las miradas de asombro de todo incluso del anfitrión

Naruto al oír el nombre de la chica se dio vuelta rápidamente no podía creerlo, ¿había escuchado bien? Hyuuga Hinata estaba ahí

-Mira, es Hyuuga-Sama – dijo Tenten lo que también llamo la atención de Naruto

-¡BIEN HINATA-CHAN!- grito Lee a lo que Hinata le dirigió la mirada pero al ver se sorprendió y abrió lo ojos como platos

-¿_Namikaze Naruto?- _pensaba sorprendida sin poder decir palabra alguna -_no no no puede ser descubrirá mi secreto, ¿porque?_- pensaba estaba a punto de largarse a llorar cuando recordó que se encontraba arriba del escenario

-Oye... ¿La conocen?- dijo Naruto sorprendido

-¿Que no te lo dije? Neji, nuestro amigo, tiene una prima que es Otaku- dijo Tenten

-Pueden disculparme un segundo, debo ir a hablar con Hinata un momento- dijo Naruto

Entonces comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente hinata tomo su premio, eligiendo la katana de Ichiho, y rápido bajo corriendo del escenario, pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido ya que el bajar Naruto la tomo del brazo y la llevo detrás del escenario

-Su-suéltame- dijo Hinata sin mirarlo a la cara – Tengo que irme SUELTAME- dijo Hinata ya estaba a punto de llorar cuando Naruto la soltó, pero antes de que ella pudiera escapar este le puso unas esposas

-Te gusta lo que me compre- le dijo divertido

-_no puede ser, lo hizo descubrió mi secreto, ahora todos se burlaran de mi_- pensaba Hinata y comenzó a llorar -Por favor guarda mi secreto, no le cuentes a nadie, ¡POR FAVOR!-

-Oye... Hime tranquilizate, ni que fuera un monstruo no te haré nada- dijo al ver que la chica lloraba desconsoladamente y por alguna razón sintió una especie de lastima

-¿Nani? de- de veras- dijo ella y sonrió levemente cosa que a Naruto le gusto -¡Haré lo que sea pero por favor no cuentes mi secreto! - dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto

-Lo que sea eh... mmmm- comenzó a decir- Entonces tu seras mi...-

**Bueno hasta acá llego, lo lamento e primer capitulo se hizo algo largo y denso de leer pero era necesario, ya la historia vendrá mas adelante... bueno quería hacer alguna aclaraciones...**

**Otaku:**** Así se denomina a los fans del anime pero muchos ya deben saberlo.**

**Chibi Kokoro:**** Este es un local que se encuentra en donde vivo yo y esta siempre en las convenciones que vende muñequitos MUY tiernos.**

**Y no creo que halla nada mas las esposas del final las venden siempre en las convenciones a las que fui son raras pero las compra mucha gente, bueno espero que les haya gusta y gomen por hacerla tan densa, bueno saludo a Kataka24 que hace mucho que no la encuentro conectada para hablar y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto la historia o las cosas que debería mejorar**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Esclava

**HEY... Holaaaa... acá vuelvo espero que les guste este capitulo...**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

_**-Pensamientos-**_

**-diálogos- **

_Anteriormente:_

_-no puede ser, lo hizo descubrió mi secreto, ahora todos se burlaran de mi- pensaba Hinata y comenzó a llorar -Por favor guarda mi secreto, no le cuentes a nadie, ¡POR FAVOR!-_

_-Oye... Hime tranquilizate, ni que fuera un monstruo no te haré nada- dijo al ver que la chica lloraba desconsoladamente y por alguna razón sintió una especie de lastima_

_-¿Nani? de- de veras- dijo ella y sonrió levemente cosa que a Naruto le gusto -¡Haré lo que sea pero por favor no cuentes mi secreto! - dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto_

_-Lo que sea eh... mmmm- comenzó a decir- Entonces tu seras mi...-_

Entonces Naruto se acerco a Hinata lentamente y... le susurro una palabra al oído, ante esto ella abrió lo ojos como platos y empalideció completamente, incluso mas pálida de lo que es.

-Pe... pero yo.. yo no puedo ser tu...- comenzó a decir pero...

-HINATA-CHAN- grito Lee corriendo entre toda la gente, y ella se sintió muy aliviada de no tener que responder a Naruto

-Ho-hola Lee-San – dijo Hinata viendo al chico que ya estaba frente a ella

-Hola Hinata-Sama – dijo Tenten apareciendo detrás de Lee

-HEY HEY HEY...- comenzó a saltar Lee - ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer a algún lado?-

-¿¡QUE! - grito Naruto – ¡YO... IR A COMER CON ELLA!- dijo señalando a Hinata – Ni soñando – dijo dando vuelta la cabeza

-Anda Naruto-Kun... ¡Sabes que quieres!- dijo Tenten intentando convencerlo pero solo consiguió que este la ignorara

-Vamos Naruto de veras me gustaría que vallamos a comer... ¿Quien dijo que era una cita? - dijo Lee y vio que Naruto se relajaba pero entonces se acerco y le dijo al oído - Claro a menos que ir quieras que sea una cita- le susurro pegándole codazos a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio

-Por... por mi va-vamos – decía Hinata como podía, evitando reírse ante la reacción de Naruto

-Arigatou Hinata-Chan – Dijo Lee DEMASIDO contento pero entonces una benita apareció en la frente de Naruto y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza

-Kusso... De acuerdo, vamos- bufó Naruto a lo que los demás incluido Hinata rieron

-¡Hey!, Hinata-Chan ¿Me dejas ver esa katana?- entre tanto revuelo Hinata había olvidado que ella había ganado la katana del sorteo, entonces se la paso a Tenten - ¿Que dirá Neji cuando se la muestres?- pregunto divertida

-¡NO!- grito Hinata de la nada – ¡Neji-niisan no puede saberlo! - entonces noto el grito que había pegado por lo que bajo la cabeza – T-tu sabes lo qu-que haría mi padre si si se entera que vine aquí- dijo con la cabeza baja

-Oh... lo lamento olvide lo estricto que era tu padre- dijo Tenten a lo que Naruto solo pudo mirar confundido

-_¿que tan malo puede ser?- _pensó

-Bueno no importa- dijo Lee intentando calmar el ambiente - ¿Vamos? -

Todos salieron del lugar, Naruto evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con la hyuuga, mientras Lee y Tenten reían divertidos y Hinata iba con la cabeza gacha sin hablar con nadie

**Naruto POV**

-Estúpido_ Lee, ahora por su culpa tengo que ir con la insoportable de Hinata a comer, me pregunto porque acepte, ya me las va a pagar ¡LO JURO!.. no se saldrán con la suya esos traman hacerme la vida imposible y no se los voy a permitir_- pienso mientras camino distraídamente si entender que hacia o en que pensaba en el momento que acepte ir a comer con ellos, !ESTABA LOCO¡ -_Ahora que lo recuerdo aun tengo un tema pendiente con Hinata, esto va a ser divertido y pensar que ella tiene que ser mi...-_ entonces capte un hermoso aroma que venia de una tienda cercana sacándome de mis pensamientos, ese aroma inconfundible a ramen recién hacho -¡VALLAMOS A COMER AHÍ!- dije señalando un lugar que se llamaba Ichiraku's ramen

-¡SI, VAAMOOOS!- grito Lee a mi lado sorprendiéndome a mi y a Hinata que parecía metida en sus pensamientos o a menos hasta ese momento

-Oye Hina-chan, porque tan callada- dijo Tenten mirándola a ella, que levanto tímidamente la cabeza con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Nada Tenten-san- dijo y note como su mirada estaba totalmente perdida

-_¡QUE RARA!_- pienso pero al entrar al local de ramen mi mente se pone en blanco completamente y solo pienso en ese delicioso aroma que sale del lugar - ¡RAMEN!- grite mientras me sentaba con una sonrisa de chico de 5 años en navidad

La comida paso rápido, y para cuando me di cuenta ya me había devorado alrededor de 10 platos -_¡EL MEJOR RAMEN DE LA VIDA!-_ interiormente necesitaba mas ramen pero mi billetera no lo perdonaría ya era poco lo que me quedaba de tanto trabajar demasiado fue lo que gaste en aquella convención, pero valió la pena, al darme vuelta veo como Lee a mi lado había devorado unos 5 platos Tenten solo 2 y... -¡_Hinata solo comió UNO!_- no podía creerlo definitivamente no me caía esa chica como puede despreciar el ramen de esa manera ¿acaso es humana?

-Naruto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo Lee alegre como siempre de lo poco que lo conocía veo que es normal en el esa hiperactividad -¿Podrías acompañar a Hinata-chan a su casa por favor?- dijo con ojos de cachorro

-¿¡QUE!- dije confundido acaso estaba demente yo no acompañaría a esa engreída ni que fuera lo ultimo que haría- Ni lo sueñes no lo haré- dije volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado enojado

-Anda Naruto seguro tendrán algo que habar- dijo Lee y yo recordé que ella me debía un favor- y sino por lo menos hazlo por ayudarme, debo acompañar a Tenten- dijo Lee

-De acuerdo, la llevo, pero me debes 2 tazones de ramen especial- dije bufando -Anda niña, vamos- dije saliendo del lugar y al ver como Hinata no caminaba entre de nuevo - ¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO INVITACION... MUEVETE!- esta vez grite y ella me siguio en silencio

**Hinata POV**

-_No lo puedo creer ese baka me trato como un idiota todo el día quien se cree que soy no puede andar gritándome así porque así... ademas ahora debo ser su... ¡NO QUIERO NI RECORDARLO!-_ pensaba furiosa mientras caminaba junto a ese con lo puños apretados y la mirada fija en el piso iba en mi propio mundo insultándolo mentalmente hasta que...

-HEY... Acaso estas sorda que no me respondes- dijo Naruto con una benita levantada dejándome sumamente confundida

-¿¡QUE QUIERES AHORA!- Le grite no acostumbro gritarle a la gente y menos que recién los conozco pero ese me sacaba realmente no podía odiarlo de tal forma

-Ya lo dije mañana en la escuela a las 6 a.m- dijo a lo que yo me quede sorprendida ESO ERA 2 HORAS ANTES DE ENTRAR que pretendía ahora... definitivamente ¡ESTA LOCO!

-¿Porque debería hacerlo?- dije mirándolo como retándole a que me lo repita... hasta que recordé... que desde hoy el tiene completo control sobre mi

-Porque tu eres mi...-

-si lose lose lose- dije molesta apretando los puños – Ni me lo recuerdes- luego de eso seguimos caminando en silencio nadie pronuncio ninguna palabra al llegar a mi casa solo le mire con odio y entre

-Llega muy tarde Hinata-sama... su padre no est...- comenzó a habla Neji-niisan cuando lo interrumpí

-por favor- dije burlándome irónicamente- ¿como si a el le importara algo de lo que a mi me sucede?... Dime... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que se preocupo de algo en respecto a mi?- le dije a Neji dejándolo sin palabras por lo que solo bajo la cabeza despues de todo tenia toda la razón para mi padre solo soy LA DESEPCION MAS GRANDE DE LA FAMILIA...

-Solo valla a su cuarto, por favor- dijo Neji y yo subí sin protestar el no tenia porque pagar el odio hacia mi padre después de todo el era el único que se preocupo por mi

Entre a mi cuarto tranquilamente si algo era cierto es que mas halla de que mi familia no se interesara en mi, mi habitación era muy buena a mi gusto, aunque no para el de mi padre, era un piso de cerámico blanco con las paredes a rayas entre azul y celeste había muchos posters de diferentes series y un librero con 8 series de mangas completas entre las que estaban: Death Note, Bleach, Zombie-Loan, Tsubasa Chronicles, Sakura Card Captor, entre otros. Luego estaba la colección de miniaturas que mi primo no muy convencido me había regalado para mis cumpleaños cada cumpleaños me regalaba la colección de miniaturas de alguna serie, tenia las de Death Note, Saint Seiya y Bleach... hasta ahora este cumpleaños mi primo me regalaría las de Tsubasa Chronicle, obviamente nunca nadie a excepción de mi familia entro a mi habitación hasta ahora me las arregle bien para que mis amigos no entraran y mi novio... bueno Kiba tenia miedo de Neji-niisan así que ni se acercaba a 20 metros de mi casa, por suerte, luego estaba mi cama con una foto mía y de mi madre cuando era chica sinceramente sufrí muchísimo cuando ella se fue pero aun así, las cosas fueron peor por lo serio y frío que se volvió mi padre después de su muerte, por lo tanto de los 8 para arriba siempre fui tomada como decepción, pero pude sobrevivir gracias a mi primo.

Me acosté sobre la cama y pensé sobre lo que había pasado en el día cuando recordé la katana que gane y había dejado a un lado de la puerta, la tome y comencé a jugar con ella -Bankai- dije jugando con ella hasta que decidí que era hora de dormir ya que mañana tenia que despertarme a las ¡6 DE LA MAÑANA! -_ Demonios... lo olvide no me despertare si sigo despierta a estas horas-_ pensaba mientra colgaba la katana en una repisa de la pared y me acostaba – Aun no puedo creer lo que pasó- dije mientras recordaba

**Flash back**

-_no puede ser, lo hizo descubrió mi secreto, ahora todos se burlaran de mi_- pensaba Hinata y comenzó a llorar -Por favor guarda mi secreto, no le cuentes a nadie, ¡POR FAVOR!-

-Oye... Hime tranquilizate, ni que fuera un monstruo no te haré nada- dijo al ver que la chica lloraba desconsoladamente y por alguna razón sintió una especie de lastima

-¿Nani? de- de veras- dijo ella y sonrió levemente cosa que a Naruto le gusto -¡Haré lo que sea pero por favor no cuentes mi secreto! - dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto

-Lo que sea eh... mmmm- comenzó a decir- Entonces tu seras mi **esclava**- dijo Naruto enfatizando la ultima palabra- de ahora en adelante harás todo lo que te pida- dijo divertido

**Fin flash back**

-Definitivamente de esta no salgo fácil- y entonces el sueño me vencio y quede completamente dormida

**Bueno... acá lo dejo... espero le haya gustado, el NaruHina vendrá mas adelante es que no puedo pasar simplemente de odio a ya quererse tan pronto, pero, tranquilos ya en el próximo cap habrá algunas cosas, en si lamento la demora y que sea tan corto el capi... pensaba hacerlo mas largo no se porque me quedo tan chico, bueno sin mas **

**BYE BYE**


	3. La Cita

**Hola ****acá ****vuelvo****... ****bueno ****como ****saben ****Naruto ****no ****es ****mio ****sino ****que ****pertenece ****a ****Masashi ****Kishimoto****, ****lamento ****si ****demore ****mucho ****en ****subirlo**

-diálogos-

_-__pensamientos__-_

-textos-

**Naruto****POV**

-_No __pude __tener __una __mejor __suerte __ahora __tengo __a __nada __mas __que __Hinata __Hyuuga __como __mi __esclava __realmente __esto __es __mucho __mejor __de __lo __que __me __esperaba__-_ pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna -_Que __suerte __el __haber __ido __a __esa __convención_- reía mientras pensaba en lo genial que seria poder manejar a "Hime-sama"

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa ya que desgraciadamente la casa de Hinata solo quedaba aunas pocas cuadras, comencé a buscar las llaves en mi bolso, abrí la puerta entrando a mi casa y en seguida me dirijo al baño a darme un ducha bien fría, luego fui a la cocina por una tazón de ramen instantáneo, ya que con lo que comí en el restaurante no seria suficiente como para saciar todo mi apetito, comí por un momento y solo fui a mi habitación y me quede allí pensando en que haría al día siguiente, cuando de repente algo pareció regresar a mi cabeza -_ ¡__Casi __lo __olvido __mañana __debo __encontrarme __con __la __consentida __de __Hinata__!... __aunque __sera __divertido __creo __que __haré __una __pequeña __lista __de __tareas __que __podría __darle_- pensaba ya recostado en mi cama, no podía creerlo tenia a esa niña para utilizarla como quería, quizás debería sacar un buen provecho de esto y divertirme un rato con e grupo de "populares" definitivamente esto valdrá la pena pensando que mañana seria el primer y ultimo día en que me levantaría temprano por voluntad propia -Sera genial- dije casi en susurró antes de quedarme profundamente dormido

**Hinata****POV**

PIIIIP PIIIIP PIIIIP

-¿_Que __es __ese __sonido__?_- pensaba entre sueños y sentía como el sonido sonaba cada vez mas fuerte -_Alguien __que __lo __apague__-_ seguía incomoda hasta que ya estaba insoportable por lo que decidí levantarme y cuando lo hice descubrí que el molesto ruido era del despertador que estaba sonando fuertemente por lo que me levante y lo apague pero cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir durmiendo mira la hora y me sorprendí -¡YA SON LAS 6!- grite mientras me ponía mi uniforme no podía ser olvide completamente el hecho de que Naruto me obligo a ir a la escuela 2 horas antes -_Ese __idiota __ya __se __las __vera __conmigo __no __pienso __hacer__lo __que __el __quiere __toda __mi __vida __y __menos __ahora __que __ya __llega __el __verano_- pensaba ya tomando las cosas de la escuela dispuesta a dirigirme hacia la escuela cuando veo como mi primo Neji se despertó gracias al ruido que había hecho

-Hinata-Sama, ¿que hace despierta a esta hora?- dijo sobandose los ojos mi primo por lo que yo me tense al escucharlo, sin saber que responder, probablemente el podría ayudarme con el tema de Naruto ya que siempre fue algo sobreprotector

-Voy al colegio Neji-Niisan- dije tensa esperando que este me creyera pero lo vi alzar una ceja confundido antes de mirarme extrañamente

-¿A la escuela?... Pero si hoy es sábado- dijo el a lo que yo comencé a sudar un poco de los nervios y trague dura cosa que creo que el noto, desde su infancia el fue muy deductivo, pero debía inventar una excusa rápido mas allá de no quiero ir a la escuela moriría sino iba, ya que Naruto diría mi secreto,

-Es que Sakura-Chan no entiende bien algunos temas, y ya que ella tiene que sacar sus exámenes de nuevo supuse que seria buena idea ayudarla- dije rápidamente para que mi primo se tranquilizara por lo menos un poco

-De acuerdo, pero si llega a estar Kiba y yo me entero, ¡Lo mataré!- dijo él a lo que yo suspire aliviada con una gotita en mi cabeza ya que desde que salgo con Kiba se volvió el doble de protector y tiene amenazado a Kiba con que si me lastima o me hace algo las pagará caro

Salí de mi casa corriendo a todo lo que podía, -No llego, no llego, no llego- decía para mi misma mientras atravesaba la plaza y cruzaba la calle dirigiéndome hacia la escuela en donde en la entrada vi a Naruto dormido en las escaleras de la entrada por lo que me acerque y decidí despertarlo -Naruto-Kun, hey Naruto-Kun despierta- dije y noto como comienza a abrir los ojos

-Solo 5 minutos mas- dijo el volviendo a cerrarlos y comenzando a roncar eso

fue lo que colmo mi paciencia, que por el hecho de no haber dormido bien, no era demasiada

-¡NARUTO DESPIERTA!- grite, y este se levanto asustado por el grito diciendo algo de no me mates por lo que yo me tenté y me empecé a reír a carcajadas, a lo que solo bufo mirando para otro lado

-Ya ya, vámonos - decía con un puchero en su rostro

-Pucherito- dije haciéndole burla con una carita tierna a lo que el lo único que hizo fue reír con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - _Que__lindo_ - pensé por un momento viendo su rostro pero automáticamente recordé lo que estaba pensando... no puede ser dije sonrojada mientras que sacudía la cabeza en un intento de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza lo que por el momento pareció funcionar

-Hime nos vamos- dijo naruto logrando que mi sonrojo pasara a una mirada de odio inmediatamente por lo que el solo se carcajeo -¿Algún problema?... HIME- dijo el resaltando la ultima palabra logrando una mirada acecina mía -ya ya vámonos-dijo algo asustado-

Yo solté un suspiro resignado ya que no me seria absolutamente nada fácil escaparme de esta amenaza, además, no estoy muy segura de todo lo que Naruto me pueda obligar a hacer... ¿debería pedirle ayuda a alguien? no no no si se lo digo a alguien metería en problemas a Naruto, creo que lo mejor sera decírselo pero no puedo imaginar lo que haría si me niego, no puedo arriesgarme a que todos se enteren de que veo anime, a Kiba y los demás no les gusta el anime por lo tanto probablemente... no mejor no pienso en lo peor...por ahora solo debo calmarme y obedecer a Naruto por ahora no creo que el sea capaz de hacerme algo malo, levante la mirada par ver a Naruto el cual iba caminando tranqulamente hasta que lo vi parar y mirar una vidriera en donde se vendía la edición limitada del tomo 13 de Death Note -¿Te gusta? - le pregunte viéndolo discimuladamente

-¡ES GENIAL... COMO ME GUSTARÍA TENER ESE TOMO!- dijo Naruto o mas bien grito Naurto logrando la miradas de todo los presentes a lo que yo lo tome lo saque de lugar, pero lo solté inmediatamente, ya que note lo que acababa de hacer

-_Odio __comportarme __como __una __niña __rara __y __tímida __de __como__ 5 __años_- pensaba por lo que yo solo suspire al ver como lo ojos de Naruto se centraban en mi -Y... ¿Para que me llamaste?... - dije buscando una respuesta... ya que no entendía porque el me había dicho que viniera

-Veras... etto... es que tengo una cita con una chica y me gustaría que me ayudaras a comprar algo de ropa que pueda gustarle- dijo naruto- sinceramente no me gusta la idea de pedirte ayuda a ti pero... eres la única opción que me queda- dijo naruto sonrojado por lo que yo le dedique una mirada tierna

-Y... se puede saber quien es la "afortunada"-dije sarcásticamente la ultima palabra y note como un venita se notaba en su frente

-Y a ti que te importa- dijo el dando vuelta la cara hacia otro lado, por lo que yo solo rei levemente ante eso

-De acuerdo- dije antes de suspirar- vamos- volví a decir y noto como el me mira sorprendido

-¿No vas a burlarte de mi o algo?- dijo naruto aún atónito

-_De __verdad __soy __tan __mala__-_ pensé por un momento -¿Porque lo haría?- dije inocentemente

-Nada Nada... no importa- dijo el aun algo confundido -Mejor vamos- dijo el

-Hai- fue lo único que dije antes adelantarme a su lado

La tarde paso de forma muy rápida, la verdad se nota que Naruto nunca es de comprar cosas hace desastre en todo lugar al que va, por lo que yo me encargue de guiarlo a algunos de los lugares donde mi primo compraba ropa y al parecer le gustaron ya que se compro, un pantalón negro con detalles en naranja, también 2 camisas una naranja con un espiral dibujado en el centro ,este de color negro,la otra remera de color negro con detalles en azul la cual tenia un extraño símbolo simulando ser una hoja **(****N****/****A****: ****símbolo ****de ****konoha****)** también compro 2 camperas una naranja y otra verde, luego fuimos a un local de ramen a almorzar sinceramente no creí que el comiera tanto, se nota que le gusta el ramen, pero debo admitir que el lugar era muy lindo y la comida estaba riquísima.

**Naruto ****POV**

-Hey Hinata-chan tengo una idea y que tal si me acompañas a el local de anime que queda por acá cerca- le dije mirándola discimuladamente ya que, para mi sorpresa, me había divertido mucho esta tarde, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ella sea un consentida puede que solo se este haciendo la amigable para que yo la libere del trato pero aun así aun quiero ir a ese local para comprarme el tomo 13 de Death Note que había visto antes, ya no puedo esperar para tenerlo en mis manos, tampoco puedo esperar par que el teme lo vea

-¿Hay una tienda por aquí cerca?- pregunto hinata a lo que yo solo sonreí

-Si, ven rápido- dije la tome del brazo y salí corriendo con ella siguiendome por atrás, corrimos 2 cuadras y llegamos al loca que tenia el nombre de "Puro Manga", y una ve adentro vi como era el paraíso estaban todos los estantes bien ordenados con millones de mangas de todas las series y ahí lo vi, EL TOMO 13, corrí rápidamente a agarrarlo pero lo que no me di cuenta es que tropecé con un cable por lo que choque con las estanterías y todas cayeron al piso, me levante lentamente todo dolido y vi como el dueño entraba lentamente a la tienda y al ver que todo estaba destrozado me miro a mi inmediatamente

-¡MIRA EL DESASTRE QUE HAS HECHO!- grito el vendedor a lo que yo solo me quede estático -Acaso estas loco por lo menos deberías disculparte dijo el a lo que yo solo me quede quieto mirándolo, eso me había sorprendido y aun estaba atónito por lo sucedido- Asi que no piensas disculparte... muy bien entonces tiene prohibido volver a entrar en este lugar- eso ultimo me hizo reaccionar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo cuando veo a Hinata poniendose entre el vendedor y yo

-No el no lo hizo- dijo ella y tanto yo como el otro señor nos quedamos petrificados -Fui yo, lo lamento- dijo ella y yo solo pude sorprenderme aun mas a lo que el vendedor solo la miro con una cara de sospecha

-¿Segura?- dijo el mirándola a Hinata y luego volvió mi vista sobre mi -Lo lamento chico- dijo el volviendo a mirar Hinata - y... tu... bueno, tienes prohibido entrar durante un mes- dijo el suspirando -Y deberán ayudarme a ordenar todo esto- dijo el mirándonos a ambos

estuvimos como 2 horas hasta que logramos acomodar todo en su lugar y ya estaba atardeciendo entonces compre el bendito tomo y con Hinata salimos fuera, entonces al salir me quede mirando a hinata fijamente a lo que ella solo volteo nerviosa la cabeza -¿Por que?- le pregunte mirándola y veo como ella levanta la mirada confundida -Defenderme no hará que te libere del trato- dije mirándola seriamente a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Lose- fue lo único dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Entonces ¿Por que?-

-Bueno es... es solo que no quería que te echaran- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos de una manera algo extraña

-_Quizas __no __sea __tan __mala __como __yo __pensaba_- pensé pero luego recordé que ella era una Hyuuga y no podía perdonar lo que ello le hicieron a mi familia - De acuerdo vámonos es tarde- dije caminando a lo que ella solo me siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo, nose porque pero notaba que ella era diferente a todos, su familia tenia una fama por ser reservada y engreída pero, ella parecía ser diferente, cuando me miro a los ojos note que era sincera y luego me defendió... No no puedo pensar en ella ni siquiera como una amiga, su familia arruino la mía... Luego de unos minutos de silencio llegamos a su casa yo la deje ahi y me fui caminando lentamente hacia mi departamento, comí un tazón de ramen y me acoste en mi cama recordando todo lo que paso en el día, hasta que recordé lo del manga y inmediatamente comencé a leerlo hasta que el sueño me vencio por completo

**bueno ****espero ****les ****haya ****gustado ni ****aunque ****sea ****un ****poquitito****, ****disculpen ****que ****demore ****tanto ****es ****que ****no ****tenia ****inspiración****, ****pero ****ya ****después ****de**** 5 ****días ****lo ****logre ****terminar****, ****feliz ****año ****nuevo ****a ****todos ****y ****ahora ****que ****lo ****pienso ****este ****es ****el ****ultimo ****fic ****que ****subí ****en ****el**** 2011 :****D****. ****Bueno****, ****espero ****que ****me****digan ****que ****les ****pareció ****el ****capi****... ****Bueno ****otra ****vez ****felices ****fiestas**

**BYE****BYE**

**P****.****D****: ****casi ****lo ****olvido ****ya ****me ****estoy ****por ****ir ****de ****vacaciones ****y ****vuelvo ****el**** 26 ****o**** 27 ****de ****enero ****por ****lo ****tanto ****hasta ****entonces****no ****podre ****publicar ****nada ****pero ****ni ****bien ****vuelva ****escribo ****el ****siguiente ****cap**


	4. Sucesos inesperados

**Hola bue en primera lamento la demora, pero como ya sabían estaba de vacaciones ni bien volví comencé a escribir el cap espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado…**

**Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto… y sin más comentarios al fic**

**Naruto POV**

Estaba sentado tranquilamente en mi cama haciendo memoria de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior mientras miraba el nuevo tomo que había comprado ayer, cuando distraídamente mire el calendario por lo que recordé que era el cumpleaños del teme cosa que había olvidado completamente por lo que me levante me cambie y salí para la tienda de mangas de ayer, para ver si podía conseguirle algo –_Como pude ser tan idiota de olvidarlo_- Corrí por las calles a toda velocidad chocando contra muchas personas pero no le di mucha importancia estaba desesperado sabia que el teme no me dejaría olvidar su cumpleaños sobretodo porque le tenía prometido regalarle la Death Note… - _Corre Corre Corre- _Me alentaba mentalmente cosa que luego destaque como estúpido, llegue justo antes que el dueño cerrara el local

-¡SEÑOR POR FAVOR ESPERE!- grite ya casi sin aliento para que no cerrara a lo que él solo me vio confundido

-Que quieres ahora muchacho- dijo él mientras yo llegaba sin aliento a su lado

-Por favor, puedo comprar algo en su tienda- Dije respirando agitadamente, y al ver la cara del hombre lo corte justo antes de que el negara -¡Por favor!- dije de rodillas a lo que él solo suspiro

-De acuerdo pasa- Dijo ya cansado - ¿Que deseas?- yo solo observe todo sabiendo lo que buscaba hasta que la encontré ahí estaba el Death Note, lo tome cuidadosamente evitando que pasara lo de ayer

-Deme esto por favor- Dije sosteniendo la caja en donde se encontraba la libreta -¿Puede ser para regalo?-

-Si si anda, dámelo de una vez- dijo el de mala gana lo envolvió yo se lo pague y me fui corriendo de nuevo a lo que él solo se quedo mirándome sorprendido

-Tengo el regalo ahora solo debo ir a la casa de Sasuke- dije para mi mismo pero choque con alguien mientras corría no llegue a notar quien era solo vi una cabellera negra con destellos azulados –¡LO LAMENTO!- grite mientras me paraba y seguía corriendo –¡Debo irme!- dije mientras corría

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke vi que estaba estacionado al frente de la casa un auto extremadamente lujoso pero le reste importancia, -_ Quizás sea un amigo de Itachi_ – Dije tocando la puerta cuando veo que el que me abre fue Itachi –Oye, Itachi ¿Esta Sasuke?- pregunte aun algo agitado a lo que veo como el nada mas roda lo ojos –En su habitación dijo él a lo que yo entre corriendo y note como alguien estaba en el comedor pero reste importancia a eso también y subí las escaleras en busca de Sasuke, entre a la habitación y lo encontré a este ¿Poniéndose un traje? – Oye, teme ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?- Él solo me miro sorprendido y a la vez se notaba algo de nerviosismo, básicamente se quedo paralizado en su lugar -¿Qué te sucede?- vi como de a poco reaccionaba

-Dime dobe ¿De casualidad has ido al comedor?- esa pregunta me desconcertó completamente a lo que yo solo atine a decirle que, y note como se veía más relajado pero aun así se notaba diferente –Tienes que irte- me dijo por lo que yo me enoje rápidamente que problema tiene ahora

-¿¡Que!- grite impresionado con ganas de matarlo -¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!-

-Es solo que no quiero que estés aquí cuando…- pero de la nada sonó la puerta de la habitación y al notar como Sasuke se quedo estático en su sitio decidí ir a abrir yo la puerta

-Oye… Sasuke que es todo ese bullicio- dijo alguien que no esperaba ahí en la puerta de la habitación de mi mejor amigo estaba Neji Hyuuga yo me quede paralizado al ver –Hola Namikaze- dijo el Hyuuga con un tono de desprecio que hizo que apretara los puños, cuando recordé el auto estacionado aquí enfrente

-Un momento- dije pasando por la puerta empujando al Hyuuga baje desesperadamente las escaleras esperado que mis sospechas no se hagan realidad pero lo peor sucedió al llegar al comedor ahí sentados estaba él aquel que me da asco ver a la cara, el que arruino mi familia –Tu- dije en susurro al ver como tenia la atención de todos

-¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto una voz detrás mío y al voltearme veo como estaba Hinata detrás mío pero no le di importancia volví a ver al hombre que se encontraba al frente

-Hola Namikaze Naruto- dijo Hiashi Hyuuga sentado ahí lo más tranquilo del mundo –Tanto tiempo sin vernos- cuando dijo eso una rabia recorría todo mi cuerpo pensar que la última vez que lo vi fue el día de la muerte de mis padres estaba a punto de golpearlo en el rostro cuando siento la mano de Sasuke en mi hombro

-Na-Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede?- escuche la voz de Hinata a mi lado, la mire con desprecio al verla a los ojos la "marca" que todos los Hyuuga raramente poseían

-¿A ti que te importa?- dije saliendo de la casa de mi amigo entre enfadado y confundido -_¿Qué hacia ahí Hiashi Hyuuga?_ – esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza al momento en el que me fui

**Hinata POV**

-Pobre idiota- escuche decir a mi primo detrás mío, y veo como Sasuke lo mira con todas las intenciones de matarlo – Me da lastima-

-Lastima me das tu idiota- dijo Sasuke con vos fría, a lo que mi primo solo le devolvió la mirada

-Sera mejor que no hables Uchiha, podrías arrepentirte de hacerlo más adelante- dijo, ambos se sostenían la mirada, la de Sasuke llena de odio y resentimiento y la de mi primo de ese maldito orgullo que tiene

-Tu deberías callarte- dijo Sasuke acercándose a mi primo y tomándolo de la camisa levantándolo del suelo a lo que él solo miraba sorprendido –No te metas conmigo ni con ninguno de mis amigos, o juro que te hare pedazos- dijo Sasuke con una mirada que hasta a mi me provoco miedo

-S-Sasuke-kun- solo logre articular si nombre sin poder siquiera separarlos estaba en shock de ver esa escena de Sasuke enfrentando a una de las familias más poderosas solo por defender a su amigo, como él en 15 minutos hizo lo que yo no pude hacer en años

-Me voy esto apesta- dijo Sasuke a punto de salir de la casa a lo que yo atine a seguirlo no estaba dispuesta a permanecer ahí con el desprecio de mi hermana, primo y padre

-Hinata- dijo mi padre desde la puerta del comedor – Si te atreves a seguirlo despídete del apellido Hyuuga- dijo el firmemente a lo que yo solo lo mire con resentimiento

-¡QUE ME DESPIDA DEL APELLIDO HYUUGA!- grite sin compacion mi paciencia había terminado y vi como todos los ojos estaban posados sobre mi pero eso no me intimido -¡TU PERSONALMENTE TE ENCARGASTE DE DESPRECIARME COMO HIA DESDE QUE MAMA MURIO!- volvi a gritar, vi la cara de frialdad de mi padre acaso mis palabras no le importaban en lo absoluto, me acerque a él peligrosamente me pare frente a su inmundo rostro –Hace mucho que ya no pertenezco a esta familia- dije para luego darle un cachetada que dejo mi mano marcada en su mejilla –Adiós- dije sin más y seguí a Sasuke, este me miro sorprendido, pero rápidamente su expresión paso a ser una seria y calculadora

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que salió de sus labios

-Porque era necesario- hice una pausa haber cómo reaccionaba y al no haber cambio en su expresión continué- no pensaba seguir viviendo con esa manga de orgullosos engreídos- dije y el comenzó a reír por lo que yo alce una ceja sorprendida

-Alguien que me diga en donde quedo la tierna, tímida y retraída chica que siempre hacia lo que le ordenaban- se burlo Sasuke realmente él era un amigo, desde que su hermano y mi padre hacen negocios nos vemos muy seguido, sinceramente era el único que siquiera me escuchaba por supuesto que el ya sabía que era otaku

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke

-Bien pero tuvimos un probl…- me detuve en seco al pensar bien aquella pregunta- ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?- pregunte sorprendida sabía perfectamente que Naruto-kun no se lo había dicho

-Los vi salir de una tienda de ropa y los seguí todo el día- dijo desinteresado

-Entonces ya sabes que él…- pero vi como él me paraba con la mano par que no hablara

-NO… no sé nada y por ahora no quiero saberlo será mejor que él me lo diga por cuenta propia –Bien, lo más seguro es que en este momento el este en la plaza de en frente de la escuela, claro, si es que eso te interesa- dijo el mirando para otro lado a lo que yo me sorprendí que creía el que tenía yo con Naruto-kun, aunque mejor dejarlo así por ahora para no meterlo en problemas

-_Ahora que lo pienso debería disculparme si es que mi padre o mi hermano le hicieron algo, esta mas que obvio que ellos no lo harán- _dije yendo en dirección a la plaza que me indico Sasuke no sin antes hacer una reverencia

**Naruto POV**

-_¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer algún Hyuuga en donde sea que valla?_- Ya estaba cansado de aquello tenía el leve presentimiento de que ellos se concentraban en hacerme la vida imposible _-¿Es que acaso esa familia me persigue, o solo se burlan de mi?- _

-Naruto-kun, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto una voz detrás de mí, al voltear veo como era Hinata, ahí va de nuevo Hyuugas por doquier

-¿Podrías dejarme solo?- dije con tono de desprecio intentando intimidarla- Lo último que quiero es alguien de apellido Hyuuga- y veo como ella se sienta al lado mío sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de decir -¿Es que acaso no me has escuchado?, Dije que nada de Hyuugas- y note como ella me miro fijamente

-Desde hoy ya no soy Hyuuga- dijo pata mi sorpresa y no estoy seguro pero podría decir que en sus ojos había un destello de tristeza

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Como escuchaste, desde hoy mi padre ya no me reconoce como miembro de mi familia- dijo ella a lo que yo mee quede sorprendido, pero luego puse a pensar que quizás sea otra de esas estúpidas bromas, lo cual hizo que me enfadara

-¡¿Es que acaso no se cansan de tomarme por idiota!- grite a todo pulmón sin temor de llamar la atención – Esperas que crea que la niña mimada del "Prestigioso Clan Hyuuga" fue degradada por su propio padre- en ese momento estaba furioso y me deje llevar pero entonces vi como unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-¡¿NIÑA MIMADA DE QUIEN!- grito ella completamente roja de la furia dejándome completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar - ¡PARA TI QUE TE TRATEN COMO UNA DEGRACIA PARA TU FAMILIA DESDE QUE ERAS SOLO UNA NIÑA Y QUE SIEMPRE LE DEN MAS IMPORTANCIA A TU HERMANA QUE A TI ES SER UNA NIÑA MIMADA!- grito ella, nunca había visto así a Hinata siempre la vi como una frágil y delicada niña de una muy prestigiosa familia- Ya dime- dijo ella a lo que yo la mire confundido -¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que me odiaras tanto?- termino diciendo ya rompiendo en llanto, yo como si de instinto se tratara la abrace intentando consolarla

-Lo lamento- dije sinceramente- Nunca hubiera imaginado que habías pasado por tanto- le dije abrasándola más fuerte, no sé porque pero no quería soltarla, se sentía tan cálida y eso me gustaba, en ese momento veo como ella me mira directamente a los ojos y pude notarlo, esos orbes perla eran realmente hermosos -_¡UN MOMENTO NARUTO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!_- me reprendí a mi mismo pero no podía evitarlo de pronto veo como ella se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro, como sus ojos me ven fijamente, sin haberlo notado yo también estaba inclinándome buscando probar esos labios

La distancia entre nosotros se hacía cada vez más corta, me estaba impacientado quería probar sus labios por lo que la tome de la cintura y la atraje más hacia mí, provocando que sus labios por fin chocaran con los míos en un beso dulce, delicado, que me invadía de emociones que hasta ahora no había sentido, pero no, un momento no podía estar haciendo esto estaría traicionando mi promesa, ahora que debería hacer, aunque en ese momento solo ese beso se encontraba en mi mente hasta que noto como ella se separa rápidamente de mi

-Lo, l-lo siento- solo eso puedo decir entre miles de tartamudeos con su cara completamente roja – yo y-yo no debería- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Está bien- dije y al hacerlo noto como ella levanta la mirada sorprendida –hagamos como que nada paso- dije, pero en que estaba pensando hacer como si nada paso como podría hacerlo, aunque sería lo mejor por ahora

**Nadie POV**

-Esto, es bastante interesante- dijo alguien detrás de unos arbustos el cual había presenciado el reciente beso entro ambos chicos y una sonrisa zorruna se formaba en su rostro –Podre sacarle provecho a esto luego- dijo mirando en su teléfono celular una foto de la escena y se fue silenciosamente para que no lo notaran

-Naruto-kun, aun no me has respondido- dijo Hinata decisivamente

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto el esperando que sus sospechas no sea ciertas

-El porque me odias tanto- dijo ella para mala suerte del ojiazul el cual solo suspiro y se acostó en el pasto mirando las nubes

-Esta será un historia larga- dijo el sin despegar su vista del cielo – Mejor ponte cómoda-

**Bueno hasta acá llego otra vez lamento la demora la inspiración no venía a mi… bueno voy a responde los reviews **

**Davaru:**Gracias por comentas y es cierto poco a poco se iran dando cuenta de TODO… bueno por lo menos eso tengo planeado y espero que así se quede … sinceramente la poca inspiración que me viene a veces me hace cambiar el transcurso de la historia… ojala no te hala parecido muy apurado que ya se besen es que tengo que ir apurando la historia porque si no quedara muy largo… gracias por el cumplido me pusiste feliz :D… bueno nos leemos

**Dark Dragon Hades:** Bueno gracias por comentar, ya arregle o por lo menos creo ya haber arreglado lo de las palabras es que ese lo había escrito desde Google Docs y no sé porque paso eso pero bueno creo que el problema ya esta resuelto ojala te haya gustado el cap… bye bye

**lady-darkness-chan:**Bueno aca subi el siguiente lamento la demora y ojala te guste el cap

**Stefany BM:**Bueno lo de que Naruto hace desastres y Hinata los arregla… tenés toda la razon pasa todo el tiempo tenía miedo que fuera muy clicheado lo hice lo más original posible, y si son el 1 para el otro como adoro la pareja, bueno con respecto al pasado de Naruto con los Hyuuga pienso rebelarlo en el próximo capítulo, bueno espero te hala gustado este

**OK… me despido, pero no sin antes mandarle un saludo a mi hermana mayor y desearle muchísima suerte con la U… ojala la estes pasando bien dejando de lado la U bueno me cagan a pedo para que valla a dormir **

**BYE BYE :D**


	5. El Pasado

**Bueno acá volví para subir el cap 5 del Fic… Disculpen la demora lo que paso es que se me rompió el monitor y no lo tuve por una semana además los bloqueos son cada vez mas continuos, ojala les guste mucho y espero no decepcionarlos con el pasado de Naruto, lamento la demora. Bueno sin más al fic**

-Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_Anteriormente_

_-Naruto-kun, aun no me has respondido- dijo Hinata decisivamente_

_-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto el esperando que sus sospechas no sea ciertas_

_-El porque me odias tanto- dijo ella para mala suerte del ojiazul el cual solo suspiro y se acostó en el pasto mirando las nubes_

_-Esta será un historia larga- dijo el sin despegar su vista del cielo – Mejor ponte cómoda-_

**Narrador POV**

-Te advierto que no es una historia linda de escuchar- dijo Naruto mirando el cielo fijamente – Y menos lo será para ti que, bueno eres Hyuuga-

-¿Tan malo fue lo que mi familia te hizo?- pregunto incrédula Hinata

-Fue hace 9 años en el cumpleaños de mi madre- comenzó a contar

**Flash back**

-¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE VEN AQUÍ!- Grito una mujer pelirroja y de ojos grises que se encontraba en la sala de estar de su pequeño departamento**,** la sala no era demasiado extensa pero en opinión de la pelirroja era perfecta, ella estaba vestida con una remera blanca unos pantalones que le llegaban a la rodilla de color negro y unas zapatillas también blancas, su cabello largo hasta más de la cintura y tenía su flequillo sostenido con una hebilla -¡NARUTO LLEGARÁS TARDE A LA ESCUELA!- Volvió a gritar la mujer

-Ya Kushina cálmate pronto vendrá- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio sentado en la silla de la sala de estar mientras comía una tostada, el estaba vestido con una camisa casual y unos pantalones azules

-Pero Minato sabes que es imposible levantarlo- bufo la pelirroja

-Lo heredo de su madre- dijo Minato tomando a Kushina por la cintura y depositándole un suave beso en los labios, a lo que Kushina solo se sonrojo

-¡Puaj… que asco!- dijo un joven rubio de alrededor de 8 años, con ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello iba despeinado en señal de que acababa de levantarse, tenía puesto un gorro para dormir y su pijama

-NARUTO NAMIKAZE COMO QUE AUN NO ESTAS VESTIDO- grito Kushina a lo que Minato rodo los ojos la tranquilidad en su casa era imposible

-Ya Ya Ya... dejan de gritar los dos ahora Naruto dile feliz cumpleaños a tu madre y ve a cambiarte- dijo tranquilo Minato tomando un sorbo de café

-No quiero, dattebayo- dijo Naruto sacando la lengua y corriendo hacia su habitación

-Como que no me dirás feliz cumpleaños, dattebane- dijo Kushina corriendo a su hijo a lo que Minato solo rio

Naruto llego a su habitación era pequeña con una pequeña cama a un lado y algunos posters de sus series favoritas… tenía muchas revistas "Shounen Jump" y varios tomos de la serie Bleach, el armario se encontraba a un lado y toda la ropa tirada en el piso, Naruto comenzó a cambiarse ya que hoy era el primer día de clases y aunque no tenía ganas de ir debía hacerlo, se puso la camisa y tomo de una pequeña caja que estaba sobre su armario toda la plata que estuvo juntando, ya que había decidido comprarle un regalo a su madre a la salida de la escuela, se vistió rápidamente y corrió hacia la sala donde su madre lo embosco y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-Ya me rindo, me rindo, detente- dijo entre carcajadas y su madre lo soltó y lo abrazo fuerte sin dejarle escapatoria

-Dilo anda dilo- exigía Kushina

-Está bien… Feliz Cumpleaños mama- dijo Naruto a lo que su madre apretó mas fuerte el abrazo, el estaba contento ya que todo era perfecto en su familia con su padre que cada viernes le traía una Shounen Jump y su madre torturándolo todas las mañanas, y pronto según lo que sus padres dijeron tendría una hermanita

Minato miraba la escena enternecido cuando miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora por lo que decidió intervenir el cálido momento –Vamos a la escuela Naruto, que se hace tarde-

La escuela como siempre a Naruto le parecía muy aburrida estaba sentado al fondo de la clase hablando con su mejor amigo Sasuke, con el cual discutía alegremente –Anda teme como puedes decir eso- se quejaba Naruto

-Ya te dije dobe no vas a aprobar ese examen- Sasuke era amigo de Naruto desde que tenía memoria le molestaba que fuera tan imperativo y alegre todo el tiempo, pero a la vez eso lo divertía demasiado ya que su vida era muy aburrida, su familia era muy rígida en cuanto a la escuela ya que al ser un Uchiha debía ser perfecto pero nunca alcanzaría a su hermano Itachi, en cambio Naruto era un desastre siempre reprobaba o aprobaba con lo justo

-Anda dobe no seas tan aguafiestas- dijo Naruto pero entonces poso su vista enfrente donde el profesor estaba presentando a un nuevo alumno

-Bueno chicos el es Neji Hyuuga- dijo el maestro- Estará con nosotros durante un semestre, Neji siéntate allí frente a Naruto- dijo él a lo que Naruto levanto alegremente la mano dándole al nuevo a entender que era el

-Mucho gusto soy Neji espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Neji a lo que Naruto sonrió

-Yo soy Naruto Namikaze- dijo – Mucho gusto- dijo pero de repente se poso en los ojos del chico era muy extraños de un color blanco

-Mucho gusto soy Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miro y recordó que todos en la familia de Sasuke tenían los ojos negros

-Oye Neji, ¿Por qué tienes esos ojos tan extraños?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto a lo que Sasuke solo rodo los ojos

-Es hereditario toda mi familia tiene los ojos blancos- dijo el

-Si dobe es como yo solo que mi familia tiene los ojos negros- dijo Sasuke

-Entonces los Hyuuga solo tienen los ojos blancos… ¡GENIAL!- grito finalmente Naruto, el resto del día paso tranquilamente hasta que por fin llego la hora de irse y Naruto salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el centro ya que toda la semana estuvo buscando por el regalo perfecto para su mama, y se decidió por un collar con una pulsera haciendo juego que tenían un símbolo con un remolino, al encontrar el local que estaba buscando Naruto entro rápidamente pero se desilusiono al notar que estaba lleno de gente por lo que tendría que esperar

Alrededor de una hora más tarde Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, estaba muy contento hasta que un pequeño detalle llamo su atención ya que las luces de su casa parecían estar apagadas cosa que le preocupo –_Tengo miedo, ¿Debería irme_?- pensó para sus adentro dudando de si salir corriendo o no pero se deicidio a entrar, sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la entrada y se dirigió de puntillas a la sala, sin ninguna idea de lo mucho que se arrepentiría de no haber salido corriendo

**Naruto POV**

-_¡No esto no puede estar pasando!-_ fue el único pensamiento que rondaba en mi mente al esa escena, definitivamente hubiera preferido correr antes que tener que ver a mis padres ambos amarrados a punto de ser asesinados por un hombre al cual solo podía verle los ojos, unos ojos blancos como la nieve, al verlos tuve un vago recuerdo a lo que Neji me había dicho, "Es hereditario toda mi familia tiene los ojos blancos" esas fueron exactamente sus palabras, lagrimas caían por mis mejillas en el momento que aquel hombre tiro de gatillo disparando directamente al pecho de mi padre, y un grito desgarrador por parte de mi mama se escucho, no pude resistirlo corrí rápido entrando a la habitación

-Por favor no la mates, ¡POR FAVOR!- grite rápidamente al asesino a lo que mi madre quedo atónita

-NARUTO VETE CORRE- grito ella por lo que yo apreté mis puños porque se preocupaba por mi ella era la que iba a morir, de pronto veo como aquel hombre me toma de la camisa y me levanta del suelo

-Que lastima no tenía pensado matarte a ti también pero veo que tendré que hacerlo- dijo

En ese momento veo como alguien me toma por la espalda le pega una patada al hombre que me tenia agarrado al voltear la cabeza veo a mi abuelo Jiraiya sosteniéndome

-Quédate aquí Naruto yo me encargo- dijo y comenzó a pelear con el asesino pero lamentablemente mi abuelo no pudo con él, antes de que aquel hombre le disparara logro sacarle la máscara, aquel rostro tenía una mirada llena de puro odio, otro grito provino de mi madre en el momento en que mi abuelo cayó al suelo

-Mierda, se me acabaron las balas- dijo aquel hombre antes de sacar un puñal de sus bolsillos, se dirigió a mi lentamente, el pánico me dominaba no era capaz de moverme estaba demasiado asustado como para sentir algo al acercarse mas cerré los ojos y sentí dolor en mis mejillas al abrir los ojos noto como el hombre me había hecho tres cortadas en cada una de mis mejillas y luego se separo un poco tomo más firmemente aquel cuchillo para esa altura yo ya no tenía alguna otra esperanza de continuar vivo así que cerré los ojos y espere lentamente mi muerte pero aquella dolorosa punzada nunca llego al abrir los ojos veo a mi madre frente a mi recibiendo de lleno el golpe

-CORRE NARUTO- grito mi madre haciéndome reaccionar, asustado por lo que pasaba salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude el primer lugar al que se me ocurrió ir fue a la casa de mi amigo Sasuke, el y su hermano me ayudarían

**Fin flash back**

**Narrador POV**

-Naruto-Kun- dijo Hinata con las manos en su boca después de lo que Naruto le conto no tenia palabra alguna

-Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke el y su hermano me curaron las herida- dijo Naruto tocándose las mejillas – Vi un portarretrato de Itachi en el cual estaba la cara del asesino de mis padres, Itachi me dijo que se trataba de…-

**Bueno…. PERDONEN PERDONEN Y OTRA VEZ PERDONEN POR NO SUBIR EL CAP no me molestaría que me putearan… de verdad perdón demore demasiado GOMEN no contesto para subirlo rápido… en el que viene contesto reviews**

**BYE BYE**


	6. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Bueno después de cómo 25 años me decidí a escribir el capitulo, otra vez disculpen la demora seguro el 50% de los leen me quieren cortar la cabeza y el otro 50 dejo de leer… bueno sin más rodeos Naruto no me pertenece si lo hiciera, Neji y Naruto: ni dios los salva… Es de Masashi Kishimoto :3**

_Anteriormente en "¿Por siempre mía?" _**(N/A: Arre loco)**

_-Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke el y su hermano me curaron las herida- dijo Naruto tocándose las mejillas – Vi un portarretrato de Itachi en el cual estaba la cara del asesino de mis padres, Itachi me dijo que se trataba de…- _

**Hinata POV**

¡No!- Grite antes que él pudiera terminar de hablar- No me lo digas, por favor- al decir eso veo como sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente en mi.

-Está bien, no lo diré… pero- dijo y yo lo mire a los ojos que ahora estaban inundados de tristeza -¿Por qué no quieres que te lo diga?-

-Porque quiero escucharlo de mi propio padre- me levante del suelo- se que no puedo comprender cuanto sufriste- dije y lo abrace –pero por favor conta conmigo para lo que sea- solté el abrazo al que Naruto aun seguía atónito y fui directo a la mansión Hyuuga.

Una vez en la puerta toque el timbre con el pretexto de venir por mis cosas –Aun puedes cambiar de opinión- escuche una voz que reconocí como la de mi primo, me di media vuelta y lo mire determinadamente

-Perdón, pero no pienso hacerlo- dije con la mirada más fría que pude hacer heredado de mi padre, Neji solo se quedo en silencio, dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, yo entre a la mía tome mis maletas y me dirigí al despacho de la mansión, abrí la puerta sin siquiera golpear y encontré a mi padre en la misma silla de siempre, pero al verme entrar desesperadamente escondió unos papeles en el cajón, acto que ignore

-¿Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras?- dijo sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos

-Solo vine por mis cosas pero antes contéstame algo- dije de forma que no pudiera negarse

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-_Esto va a esta jodido-_ pensé por un momento –Porque lo merezco tanto yo como Naruto-kun- dije sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que se rindió

-De que se trata- dijo cortante

-¿Quién mato a los padres de Naruto-kun?- Al decir esto el me miro sorprendido, hubiera jurado que por una milésima de segundo sus ojos se entristecieron pero solo debió se mi imaginación, por lo que no le tome mucha importancia

-Yo- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, intente mantener la calma para no matarlo

-¿Y por qué?- mi paciencia ya estaba por explotar

-Porque estaban en mi camino- dijo aun con un semblante frio y despreciable, eso era lo que faltaba para que explotara, ya ni siquiera buscaba calmarme sino que quería escupirle en la cara todo lo que sentía

-¡TIENES SIQUIERA UNA IDEA DE LO QUE TUVO QUE SUFRIR NARUTO!- le grite sin contenerme –toda su vida estuvo solo, al los únicos que podía recurrir era a Itachi y Sasuke- su mirada ni siquiera se inmutaba pero sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza como si estuviera molesto por algo –no entiendo cómo pudiste ser tan inhumano para matar a sus padres y abuelo frente a él- ya no podía mas algo me carcomía por dentro

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?- pregunto serio como si todo lo que le dije no significara nada -¿Acaso te gusta el muchacho?-

-Porque debería importarte-

-Porque soy tu padre- lo siguiente me tomo desprevenida de todo nunca pensé que dijera eso después de el mismo haberme rechazado de la familia

-Lo fuiste… pero ya no- dije y cerré la puerta con un portazo

Tome mis maletas otra vez y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada donde mi primo me esperaba –Suerte- dijo antes que saliera por la puerta, el no era como el resto de la familia, sino que lo contrario siempre fue mi único consuelo desde que murió mama

-Voy a extrañarte- le dije y lo abrace fuerte abrazo que correspondió

Luego extendió su mano y me dio una cajita, al abrirla note como dentro había un dije con forma de corazón, con una perla azul marino dentro –creo que estará mejor contigo- dijo él

-Este era su favorito- dije recordando a mi madre la que siempre tenía puesto esto en una cadena –Gracias por todo-

-No me agradezcas como si nunca más nos volviéramos a ver- dijo –ahora ve que te están esperando-

No entendí nada hasta que el me señalo que volteara, voltee y vi a Naruto sentado en la vereda -_¿Cómo supo donde vivo?-_ estaba sorprendida pero ciertamente también feliz no puedo creer que el chico que tanto me odiaba ahora se preocupara tanto por mí, al verme de inmediato se dirigió a mi hizo una reverencia a mi primo y tomo mis maletas –vamos- me dijo y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a responder que ya me había tomado de la mano y arrastrado a la salida

-Hey Namikaze- dijo mi primo –mas te vale que la cuides- termino a lo que Naruto solo le hizo un gesto afirmativo

Caminamos un rato en un silencio de tumba hasta que llegamos al puente en donde estábamos –y bien… ¿En dónde te quedaras?- dijo con sus ojos llenos de ternura nuevamente, ese brillo tan particular que solo sus ojos poseían, lo mire anonada y me detuve en sus labios esos que ya había probado y deseaba volver a hacerlo –_No Hinata compórtate, estas con Kiba no puedes hacer esto-_ me reprimía mentalmente

-La verdad es que no sé donde me quedare- dije avergonzada luego de haberlo estado mirando con cara de babosa como por 5 minutos

-De acuerdo entonces vamos- dijo y me tomo de las manos nuevamente

-¿A dónde?- y el se volteo y por un momento un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus profundo ojos azules se encontraron con los míos

-¿A dónde mas?, a mi departamento- escuche que dijo, mi cara se puso como tomate al instante y cuando estaba por replicarle –Hay un departamento libre en mi edificio y no es nada caro quizás puedas quedarte ahí- dijo nuevamente por lo que me calme pero aun asi mi cara seguía de color rojo fuego

**Naruto POV**

-_No puedo creer que esa sea la Hinata de siempre se mostraba tan segura de si misma tan orgullosa y ahora mirándola esta parte tímida y retraída de ella que no conocía me tomo por sorpresa-_ pensaba para mis adentros mientras caminábamos a mi edificio, la miraba atentamente de reojo aun tenía un leve coloreo rosado en las mejillas que la hacía lucir especialmente tierna

-Etto Naruto-kun- escuche como muy levemente decía mi nombre, por lo que voltee mi mirada a ella –Me olvide de darte las gracias- dijo a lo que solo la mire confundido

-¿Por qué gracias?-

-Porque me has ayudado mucho, sobre todo con lo del departamento- dijo ella mirando al piso

La tome del mentón para levantar su cara y que me mirara a los ojos –No tienes nada que agradecerme, en realidad estas en este problema por defenderme a mi- dije y note como sus ojos rápidamente se abrieron y negó con sus manos

-Nada de eso… yo enfrente a mi padre porque quise y creo que es lo mejor que pude haber hecho- dijo y me perdí en sus ojos blancos, comencé a acortar la distancia entre nosotros hasta que solo quedamos a unos pocos centímetros uno del otro, tenia ganas de probar nuevamente sus labios

La tome por la cintura y la acerque mas a mi –Yo no quiero hace como si nada hubiera pasado en la plaza- dije rompiendo la corta distancia entre nosotros, el beso comenzó con delicadeza y sutil, pero pronto empecé a impacientarme, subí un poco mas la adrenalina el beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas profundo hasta que ella se separo repentinamente, creyendo que me había pasado comencé a pedir disculpas

-Esta bien es solo que… me hace sentir mal- dijo ella yo la mire confundido – Kiba-kun déjame terminar con el primero no puedo engañarlo no creo que el se lo merezca- un odio recorrió mi cuerpo al recordarlo esa sonrisa burlona engreída creyéndose superior a los demás no so soportaba, pegue a Hinata mas a mi cuerpo y le susurre al oído

-Solo un besito mas- puse la mejor carita de cachorro que se me pudo haber ocurrido y entonces ella se rio levemente y acerco rápidamente su rostro en un beso que parecía no tener fin, la intensidad subía a un punto incalculable para cualquiera de los dos, de pronto ella pidió paso a su lengua, sorprendido de que ella se animara el beso se profundizo cada vez mas hasta que por falta de aire no nos quedo otra que separarnos –Prométeme que terminaras con él el Lunes- dije mirándola sin soltar el agarra la tenia prisionera entre mis brazos

-Lo prometo- dijo con una miradita tan tierna que cautivo mis ojos quería volver a apoderarme de sus labios pero no podía no quería incomodarla en absoluto

-Bueno andando que se nos hará de noche- tome su mano y nos dirigimos hacia el edificio

-Hey Kakashi, ¿Esta alquilado el departamento frente al mío?- pregunte al recepcionista

-Si el de enfrente si pero si te interesa tengo el departamento de al lado en donde vivía Kurenai- dijo mirando sus hojas y cuando levanto la cabeza automáticamente poso sus ojos en Hinata –Valla pero que bella jovencita- y volteo hacia mi guiñando un ojo –Che Naruto pero ella debería ir a tu departamento no al de al lado no creer-

-COMO CREES VIEJO PERVERTIDO- le grite con un leve rubor que por supuesto Hinata tenia en proporciones descomunales –Tu solo dame las llaves del departamento y dime cuanto costaría-

-De acuerdo era solo un comentario… y ojito con lo de viejo que solo tengo unos 5 años mas que tu- dijo con una risa de autoridad –Ya, esta es la llave y el alquiler es lo mismo que el de tu departamento solo que con una agregado mas ya que este es amueblado- dijo Kakashi

-De acuerdo gracias- agarre la llave se las di a Hinata –Bueno vamos- tome la valijas y llame al ascensor

Una vez arriba puse todo en lo que seria la habitación y le explique a Hinata todo sobre el funcionamiento del edificio de paso aproveche y le di unas cuantas advertencias sobre Kakashi ya que les gustaban las menorcitas

-Naruto… me preguntaba si yo… podría conocer tu departamento- dijo entre tartamudeos con el típico tonito rosado en las mejillas

-Claro que si vamos ven- dije saliendo de su depto y yendo al de al lado –Anda entra-

Tímidamente si asomo por la puerta y entro al departamento la verdad es que no llevaba una mala vida tenía bastante de la herencia que mis padres me dejaron pero se me hacía imposible sacar dinero si no era para escuela y para el departamento al ser menor de edad por lo que en gastos e mantengo con trabajos de medio tiempo –Es muy hermoso- dijo ella mirando todo alrededor

-Si soy algo desordenado- dije rascándome la nuca sinceramente nunca se me había dado la limpieza por lo que mi cuarto es un verdadero desastre no se puede vivir si no se esta acostumbrado, vi como ella iba a la heladera y revisaba lo que había dentro de ella

-¿Es que no tienes otra cosa que no sea ramen instantáneo?- pregunto a lo que yo solo me reí avergonzado

-No soy muy buen cocinero- dije riendo

-De acuerdo acompáñame te devolveré el favor por todo lo que me ayudaste- dijo y yo la seguí fuera del departamento, fuimos al supermercado y compro toda clase de vegetales y fideos y otras provisiones, al llegar al departamento se puso un delantal que era de mi madre, lo que me causo cierta melancolía, y comenzó a cocinar… alrededor de 1 hora después salió de la cocina con 2 tazones de ramen, yo rápidamente agradecí la comida y entre a devorarlo lo mas rápido que pude pero al comerlo sentí un sabor peculiar una gran explosión de sabores en mi boca, realmente estaba delicioso

-Hinata cocinas muy bien- le dije con toda la comida en la boca, de lo que me avergoncé al notar lo que hacia, era sorprendente las cosas que descubrí de Hinata mediante mas tiempo con ella pasaba mas me agradaba

-Gracias Naruto-kun te deje lo que sobro en una fuente en la heladera- asentí y seguí devorando comida a mas no poder, cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde decidí acompañarla hasta la puerta

-De verdad que estuvo delicioso- le dije

-Muchas gracias, avísame cuando quieras que te cocine algo yo me encargo- dijo sonriendo y me quede mirándola o mas bien a sus ojos, de repente ella se acerco a mi y me beso lentamente en los labios cuando salí del estado de shock la tome por las cintura, la aprisioné contra la pared del pasillo y la bese otra vez ambos besándonos apasionadamente hasta perder el aire –Lo lamento- dijo como la primera vez solo que ahora con un tono no tan tímido sino que mas pícaro y divertido

-No te preocupes- le dije y me pegue mas a ella besándola de nuevo no podía contenerme me había vuelto adicto a sus labios en solo un día, es impresionante como podes conocer mejor a alguien si solo abrís tu mente

**Bueno espero les haya gustado perdonen si es muy corto para lo que demore pero bueno justo las semana que viene arranco con las pruebas :D maldita escuela, otra vez lamento la demora contesto los reviews del cap 5**

**Stefany BM: **La pegaste jajajjajaajajajajajajaja el ascesino es Hiashi… o no? Jajajajajajajajajajaja y si pobre Naruto lo hice sufrir un poco con la historia de lo de los padres la verdad no tenia pensada la muerte de Jiraiya pero surgió asi… bueno ojala no te haya descilucionado con el cap

**dark dragon Hades:** SIIII jajajaj soy un asco en ortografía igual ojala te haya parecido bien los errores y bueno alguno se me va a saltear sobretodo cuando me atrazo en publicar **(como ahora)** y bueno lo subo sin revisar jajajajajaja :3 … bueno ojala te haya gusta y gracias por el review

**lady-darkness-chan: **MUCHAS GRACIIIAAASS EL REVIEEWWW… lamento lo de tus uñas mandales mis condolencias, ojala el capitulo te haya gustado mucho mucho… este no le meti tanto suspenso pero dentro de poco viene de nuevo **(WUAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJA que mala soy *Kuek*)**

**ali-chii:** JAJAJAJAJAJA pobechito le deseaste una muerte llena de odio y bipolaridad jajajajajaja bueno ojala te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por el review

**: **Yo me tomo break todo el tiempro prácticamente estoy al pedo y me hago un break para la tarea porque me tomo mi tiempo para hacerla… hasta ahora no recibi malas notas pero quien sabe cuanto durara… bueno gracias el review ojala te haya encantado :D

**peste21:** Bueno, para saber las verdaderas razones me vas a tener que esperar eso esta preparado con una sorpresita para le final del fic… sobre como lidiaron no le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque no quiero que termine siendo un fic de cómo 40 cap asi que hice que hinata no sea mas Hyuuga y listo achique las cosa un poco… gracias por el review espero te haya gustado el capitulo

**Davaru:** MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA soy mala lo corte justito justito **(y para colmo demore demasiado en subirlo aunque eso no estaba pensado :D )** bueno fuiste el único en todos los comentarios que nombro que pudiera ser hisashi… y bueno todavía hay varios clavos sueltos que voy a aclarar mas adelante en la historia espero que haya gustado el cap y que no hayas tenido que esperar tanto… a me olvidaba gracias por los reviews que siempre comentas :D

**Yanu-chan: **Gomen si lo hice muy triste es que era necesario… bueno espero que te haya gustaod la conti y gracia por el comentario


End file.
